Conventionally, with respect to an elevator installed in a multistory building, a worker performs periodically or when a failure occurs with the elevator, fault detection involving inspection work (fault detection/maintenance and repair work) for maintenance and repair to ensure proper operation of the elevator.
Further, a communications function is provided on a control board (control apparatus) that controls the running operation of the elevator and communication is performed between the control board and a management server computer installed in a remote location from the elevator, whereby a conventional remote elevator-monitoring system monitors the elevator from the remote location. Consequently, without the dispatch of a worker to the site where the elevator is installed, the state of the elevator can be monitored from a remote location.
More specifically, with a related technology, by switching from a normal mode to a maintenance and repair mode, the activation of an alarm from the building to a monitoring center is prevented and during the maintenance and repair mode, data concerning the maintenance and repair work carried out by the worker is stored to a maintenance and repair work data storage unit. When the normal mode is switched to, the maintenance and repair work data stored in the maintenance and repair work data storage unit is taken in and based on the maintenance and repair work data, whether the maintenance and repair work is proper is determined (for example, refer to Patent Document 1 below).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-102180